


"you are my sunshine"

by momochi (Vri)



Series: Mixed Berries [2]
Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, at least im trying, oh good lord how do i type on computer again, uhhh angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi
Summary: ...my only sunshine.





	"you are my sunshine"

**Author's Note:**

> yes. im writing again. why? because fuck you, that's why.
> 
> life, i told you that was just a warm up. i just didn't tell you what kind ;)
> 
> premise: c-5. seal. ask prox if you have no idea what i'm talking about. good luck enduring my horrible writing :D

He knew, of course, that it was coming. The attack on the dorm had ended, yes, but it had ended with one thing that would eventually catch up with them all. A spell, one designed to break seals. As a part of a seal himself, Minato knew exactly what was coming. He'd vanish, vanish into the Seal in order to keep it from breaking and in turn, keep the end of the world at bay.

He didn't expect it to be so fast, though.

At first, he barely felt the spell chipping away at his connection to Reality. Then, it became more insistent. One day, he woke up and found that his hand was suspiciously translucent. Another, and he'd phased through a chair on accident.

It took a lot of effort to maintain physical form. Minato was constantly tired - even more so than usual. It was that tiredness that Karma caught onto. That tiredness which caused a lot of pain, both for Minato and for Karma.

With his head laying in the redhead's lap, Minato stared up at his boyfriend. He knew that he'd completely vanish soon, so he really wanted to spend the few precious moments left with the one he cherished the most. As the wind ruffled both of their hair, the blueberry slowly started to fade. It was almost imperceptible to most, but Karma had always been far too alert, and he caught on immediately.

"Mina-" he started. There was almost a tremble in his voice; he was so close to the breaking point. Running a hand through Minato's hair, Karma brushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes for an unobstructed view of his features. Fingers shaking just a bit, Karma cupped Minato's cheek in his palm in a silent plea for the boy not to leave him; for him to not be left alone like he'd been for his whole life.

Minato smiled weakly, lifting a tremulous hand and running his fingers through his boyfriend's short, red hair. Quietly, the boy began to sing:

_"You are my sunshine..."_

Tears slipped out of Karma's golden eyes, dripping off of his lashes and onto Minato's cheeks.

_"My only sunshine."_

The feeling of Minato's hands slowly became indistinguishable from the wind caressing the both of them as if it was trying to comfort them.

_"You make me happy..."_

Karma could've sworn that he could see the fabric of his pants through Minato's rapidly-fading body.

_"When skies are grey."_

"Please don't go." The boy murmured, almost as quietly as Minato was singing. Clutching the blueberry's hand tighter, Karma desperately tried to hide his trembling shoulders.

_"You'll never know, dear..."_

The only clearly visible part of Minato was his eyes - sharp, stormy blue. The rest was indistinct as a cloud on a windy day.

_"How much I love you."_

Karma's tears fell onto his empty lap.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
